


Invitation

by BullRyder (tentai123)



Series: Power Games [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentai123/pseuds/BullRyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian yelped. "Inquisitor, what are you doing?"<br/>Mat'tius pushed a book out of Dorian's hand before he slid onto his lap, straddling the mage. Without a response the elf leaned forward to catch his lips. Dorian shoved the Inquisitor back to look around the library. If anyone had noticed the elves behavior they were politely ignoring the situation. Dorian returned his glare to the green eyed elf. He refused to admit the situation was extremely arousing. He knew his body was betraying him.<br/>"What are you doing?" He repeated.<br/>"Seducing you." Mat'tius purred.<br/>"Am I wrong to believe you are with the Iron Bull?" Dorian gave a small sniff of distaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand let the fun begin. This is my favorite relationship in the Dragon Age world. The three of them having fun. First time writing Dorian, hope it worked out all right.

Dorian yelped. "Inquisitor, what are you doing?"  
Mat'tius pushed a book out of Dorian's hand before he slid onto his lap, straddling the mage. Without a response the elf leaned forward to catch his lips. Dorian shoved the Inquisitor back to look around the library. If anyone had noticed the elves behavior they were politely ignoring the situation. Dorian returned his glare to the green eyed elf. He refused to admit the situation was extremely arousing. He knew his body was betraying him.  
"What are you doing?" He repeated.  
"Seducing you." Mat'tius purred.  
"Am I wrong to believe you are with the Iron Bull?" Dorian gave a small sniff of distaste.  
"Hmm. Does that really matter?" Mat'tius ground his hills down.  
"Yes, Inquisitor. It does matter." Dorian tried, but failed to suppress a moan. "It matters a great deal."  
Mat'tius huffed out an exasperated sigh. "Why?"  
"W-why?" Dorian tried to keep his thoughts strait as Mat'tius kept his hips moving. "Because I am not going to be used!"  
This stopped Mat'tius. "I don't want to use you."  
"You are with the Iron Bull. You would betray him?"  
Realisation dawned on Mat'tius. "I'm not betraying anyone. My evil, plan is to reduce you to a quivering mess and then lure you into my bedroom. I have about 20 minutes before Bull shows up. You could say you are a guest of honour."  
The minute Mat'tius finished Dorian stood, letting the Inquisitor fall to the floor. "You insult me." There was none of the usual mocking tone to his voice. "That sounds exactly like you want to use me."  
"No. I really like you. I want you... Can't I want you and the Iron Bull?"  
Dorian crossed his arms but his voice was softer. "You're being greedy."  
"But you want both of us. I've seen the way you look at both of us."  
Dorian let his arms drop with an almost sad sigh. "I'm sorry Inquisitor. I think you have gotten the wrong impression. That is not what I wanted at all."  
Mat'tius's ears drooped as his eyes feel to the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you... I-I just... Well if you change your mind you can visit me any time."  
With that he picked himself up. Dorian watched him race down the stairs with a dining feeling. He sat back down, staring out the window.

~*~*~

Dorian paced his alcove. It had only been five minutes since the Inquisitor had left but he couldn't sit still. The idea that elf had planned in his head started to torment him. He felt a stirring below his waist. It was true he had thought about the red haired elf, even the Iron Bull when he was particularly daring... but both at once? He hadn't even dared to fantasise about it. Now the idea was far more than appealing. The offer remained open. His thoughts and fears chased each other. Yes, he wanted it. What if they changed their minds? What if the Iron Bull didn't even know about the offer? What if they did just use him and throw him away? He paused at the railing to look over. The door to Commander Cullen's office opened and the Inquisitor entered. He looked up. Their eyes met and the elf shot him a suggestive smile.  
Pleased to see the Inquisitors ego fully intact Dorian leaned forward, resting on his elbows. The way the elf looked up at him chased all fears out of his mind, even if only temporarily. He pushed back with a smirk and headed down.  
By the time he was in Solace's office the Inquisitor had disappeared. He walked forward with his head held high. The main hall was filled with nobles. No one seamed to pay him any attention as the Iron Bull entered. The Qunari spotted him as he had a hand in the handle. His lip curled up into a grin. Dorian knew then there was no way he was getting out of this.

~*~*~

Dorian stopped short when he entered the Inquisitors quarters. Mat'tius sat on his bed, legs crossed at the ankles. He was dressed in black thigh high footless stockings, matching fingerless, shoulder high gloves and black panties. It contrasted beautifully with his porcelain skin. His red hair was pulled back in his usual short, high, poofy ponytail with the left side of his fringe hanging over his cheek. A small gold tiara rested on his forehead. This was the first time Dorian had seen this much of the Inquisitor. His eyes were drawn down to an expensive black leather collar. He slowed his gaze to trail down to the pink, pert nipples that had gold rings through them. Delicate chains hung against his stomach. Dorian groaned when he saw the stomach piercing that had a chain linking it to something below the underwear. Mat'tius leaned forward and ran a hand up his calf. The rings on his fingers glinted in the light of the fire. A soft chuckle behind Dorian caused him to jump. Bull had managed to sneak up while Dorian was transfixed.  
"Might get you a fancy outfit like that Vint."  
Dorian glanced back quickly, not showing one way or another. "Not that I don't appreciate the sight... But what is with all this?"  
Bull was doing something with the fire. "He looks good for one thing. He wanted to look pretty for you."  
Dorian felt something in his chest flutter. A strong aromatic scent filled the room as Bull straitened. As Dorian neared the bed he saw a black cloth spread out. On the cloth were a number of items. Most of them Dorian recognised, a few were new to him. Bull was watching him closely as he picked up a strange, extremely thin metal thing. He raised an eyebrow but Bull didn't say anything. Instead he picked up some golden chains with cuffs.  
"Ready?" Bull asked Mat'tius in a soft voice.  
Mat'tius nodded enthusiastically. His eyes drifted shut as the Iron Bull attaches the cuffs too his wrists. He links the chain to a hook above the bed. The elf is left hanging in an awkward position, not quite able to sit back and not quite able to kneel. His arms strained slightly, his eyes blown as they watched Dorian.  
Bull moved back to the mage. "Remember that discussion?"  
Dorian blinked "what discussion?"  
Bull smirked. "This."  
Bull gripped his shirt. With no effort he ripped the shirt in two. Before Dorian could make a complaint Bull moved on to his pants. Dorian was left in nothing but his small clothes. He was then shoved ungracefully onto the bed. He landed beside the Inquisitor. He was almost eye level with the Inquisitors crotch. There was a wet patch in the panties. Bull stepped out of his clothing. Dorian found himself unsurprised that the Qunari didn't wear underwear. His large cock bounced with every step as he approached the two men. This was the first time Dorian felt a flicker of fear since he left his alcove. There was no way he was going to fit that inside him.  
Bull chuckled. He gripped Dorian's ankles and pulled him to the edge of the mattress. He leaned down, kissing the mages neck. "Don't worry. I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with."  
Dorian moaned as Bull reached into the mages pants to grip his weeping member. The larger man them shoved a finger into his mouth. Dorian gagged around the didgets. He blinked through the tears and relaxed his gag reflex. Bull hummed appreciably. He waited for the mage to coat the finger before pulling it. As Dorian thrust up into Bulls fist the Qunari took advantage and slipped the other hand to grip his ass. He stopped stroking, ignoring the disappointed whine.  
Bull gripped Dorian's hips roughly, flipping him over with ease. He tugged the silky under garments down and raised Dorian's hips. Shifting the both of them slightly he positioned Dorian so his face was in Mat'tius's crotch. Bull spread Dorian's cheeks.  
"If you feel like helping the elf..." He let himself trail off before nuzzling the mages backside.  
Dorian shuddered at the feeling of the breath over his twitching hole. He tried to reach forward with the arm not supporting him to pull down the panties. Bull quickly reached forward and took both Dorian's wrists in his hand. Dorian fell forward, cheek pressed to the mattress. Bull pulled himself up so his cheesy was flush to Dorian's back. He gripped his head and pushed it forward. Dorian was now noise deep in Mat'tius's clothed crotch. He ducked at the solid bulge as Bull slid back down.  
Dorian let out a loud, muffled moan as the Iron Bull swiped a wide, flat tongue across his hole. His hips twitched. Bull pushed the tip of his tongue into the tight ring of muscles.  
The Inquisitor was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he watched the scene before him. Bull sucked loudly, thrusting his tongue in and out of the mage. Dorian increased his efforts on the Inquisitor. He wanted to hear him cry out. Bull reached around and returned his hand to the neglected dick. Dorian cried out loudly, spilling his seed onto the bed. Bull relentlessly continued the sucking and tongue fucking the spamming mage. Despite the protests he refused to stop. This caused a soft, almost silent moan came from above. As soon as the sound left the Inquisitors lips he gasped. Bull pulled back with a pat on Dorian's thigh. He was looking hungrily at the elf.  
"That was a sound."  
Mat'tius whimpered. Dorian watched the scene with curiosity. The Iron Bull crawled up the bed. He positioned himself behind the Inquisitor.  
"We have a rule. He is not allowed to make a sound without permission. This is the first time he's lost. I don't know what you do to him, but I like it." Bull said enthusiastically before claiming the Inquisitors mouth in a dominating kiss.  
Suddenly unsure of himself, Dorian pulled his under wear off completely before sitting back on his heals. Bull pulled away to nip and bite at the long neck presented to him. Mat'tius watched Dorian with hazy eyes. Slowly the mage moved his hand to the lake chest. He ran a finger over pine of the pert nipples earning a shudder. He hooked a finger around the chain and gave a soft tug. Mat'tius arched his back, still attempting to stay silent. Dorian let it fall back to place and talked his hand to the elastic band if the panties.  
Bulls hands brushed over Dorian's, hooking his thumbs under the band. Letting go, he let Dorian pull the garment down. The sight before him caused him let out a moan. The chain from the belly button piercing was attached to a gold ring around the base of the Inquisitors cock. Dorian lifted the member, marvelling at how hot and heavy it was. At the tip was another piercing, a golden ring with a jewel. He ran his finger over the slit, toying with the jewel. Mat'tius's hips started thrusting. Dorian tore his attention away to see the Iron Bull working his fingers in and out of the elf.  
Bull pulled away, picking up a tube of slick that had been on the black cloth. He started coating his own member, breathing heavily. He stopped and lined himself up. Pushing forward he steadily sheathed himself in the elf. Dorian watched in amazement as the elves hole greedily took in all of the Iron Bull. It took him a while to notice the bike in the Inquisitors stomach. The bulge slowly shrunk as Bull pulled out.  
"What is that?" Dorian asked.  
Bull leaned over Mat'tius's shoulder and thrust forward. He watched the bulge with a smirk. Without answering he started to speed up. Dorian pressed his palm too the Inquisitors stomach.  
"How can you even do this?"  
"I don't know. It just happens. But it's hot." Bull pulled all the way out before thrusting in as hard as he could.  
Mat'tius was watching the bulge with a mixture of pride and lust. Dorian had long since become hard again. He felt a sudden desire to hear the elves voice again. He stood before the Inquisitor, gripping his jaw. As if begging Mat'tius opened his mouth. Dorian rested the head of his member on the Inquisitors tongue before pushing into the inviting heat. Bull released the Inquisitors hip with the still slick hand and reached around Dorian. He pressed a funner into him, causing Dorian to buck forward into the Inquisitors mouth. Soon a second finger was added before the Iron Bull started scissoring him. He crooked his fingers, striking the bundle of nerves inside. Dorian cried out, filing the Inquisitors mouth with his load. Mat'tius sucked until Dorian had no more to give. When Dorian pulled away the Inquisitor whined. Bull let out a groan before biting into the joint between his neck and shoulder. He thrust a few more times shallowly as he released into the elf. He pulled out slowly, seed dripping down Mat'tius's leg. Dorian fell back onto his shaking knees. He slowly dragged a finger through the cum. Locking eyes with Bull he raised the finger to his lips and licked it clean.  
"Keep that up Vint and I'll have you leaking my seed too." Bull growled.  
Dorian let the finger slip out with a pop. He licked his lips, savouring the taste. Mat'tius watched, enthralled. His eyes stayed on Dorian's mouth. The mage leaned forward to kiss the elf. He reached up to the cuffs. He looked up at Bull, silently asking permission. The larger man nodded, curiosity on his features. Dorian freed the Inquisitors arms. Pushing him onto his back.  
The mage kissed down the Inquisitors neck and chest, leaving bite marks in his wake. Bull watched the slow and stay trail down to the Inquisitors cock. Dorian pressed his tongue to the underside before licking up to the tip. He sucked on the tip slightly, using the tip of his tongue to toy with the piercing. He didn't keep out up for long before turning his attention to the streak of cum on the pale inner thigh. He lapped it up, following the trail to the still twitching entrance.  
Dorian sucked and licked, taking as much of the cum as he could get. He dipped his tongue in several times, the Inquisitor thrusting his hips. Once Dorian was certain he had cleaned the elf he sat back. Bull reached forward to the ring around the base of threw Inquisitors cock.  
"Do you want to cum?" He asked in a low voice.  
Mat'tius whimpered and nodded.  
"That's not an answer."  
"Please... Let me cum." He finally gasped.  
Bull undid the ring. He signaled for Dorian to take over. As soon as Dorian wrapped his lips around the weeping cock the Inquisitor arched his back. Fibers tugged at Dorian's hair with surprising strength. Dorian felt the head against the back of his throat. He let our a noise. In that instant the Inquisitor released into his mouth. Careful to catch all of it he sucked the twitching member.  
Letting the now flaccid cock fall from his lips with a wet pop he kissed up the elves stomach. He made his way to the plump, bruised lips whet he captured them in a gentle, lazy kiss.  
Once the mage pulled away Mat'tius grinned. "Glad you made it?"  
Dorian hummed happily.  
Bull tugged at his arm to share a chaste kiss. "You'll be staying then?"  
"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on... This." Dorian waved a hand at nothing I'm particular.  
Bull grunted in exasperation. "You don't think we'd let you know if you were intruding?"  
Mat'tius dragged himself up to place gentle kisses across Dorian's shoulders. "We want you to stay."  
"I'm not sure how you expect this to work but I'm willing to give it a try."  
Mat'tius grinned, wrapping his arms around the mage. "Good. Next time I'll let Bull show you the toys."


End file.
